


My Queen

by Emono



Series: Prince Ryan AU [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Oviposition, Possessive Behavior, Prince Ryan AU, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin lays his brood within his prince, his future queen. Ryan is shocked at first but finds he actually likes it, more than he should. He never thought having an heir was possible, he thought he'd have to marry a princess for it, but here he was with a dozen eggs within him and one day it could all be real. The world is perfect when he's under his king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Queen

  
 

Gavin made a nest for them. It was wide and rounded with large, thick pelts from rare beasts he couldn’t name. The bedroom was shadowed, castle walls cracked to allow vines to creep in and moss to grow over the stone. The few windows were striped with torn curtains that let trickles of light in. The room smelled earthy and rich just like the Creeper King.

 

In Ryan’s eyes, Gavin was gorgeous. He was a strange hybrid mix of human and Creeper and most feared him but not the prince. Gavin’s flesh held a faint green shade that thickened into scales in uneven patches, skin darker around them. They were smooth but unyielding under Ryan’s fingers. Beneath the hard surface he knew there were dangerous spores but when they were close like this he was the farthest thing from afraid. They were stripped of their earthy clothes. Spider silk and snakeskin finery discarded on the floor next to his own velvet tunic and leggings, their leather boots tangled together like lovers.

 

Gavin was usually shy and tender when they laid together. The king had never taken a human lover before him and everything was new and strange to him. But something had gotten into him, something darker and more primal. Ryan wondered vaguely if Gavin was going into some sort of mating heat like Jeremy and Michael did but he was too fucked out to care. His suitor was snarling above him, no fangs but all sharp teeth on display. He was so _handsome_. It took Ryan’s breath away, along with the feeling of muscle that felt like corded steel beneath his palms. There was such strength there and it only fueled the lust within him.

 

Gavin’s cock was strange, longer than a normal man’s by far, but satisfying. The tip was plump and looked human-esqe except for it’s gradient of green color - the head dark like the rich leaves that lined the forest floor. But the way he used it, the deep thrusts that hit all kinds of spots no one had ever touched, set Ryan on _fire_.

 

Ryan whined as Gavin hooked an arm under one of his knee and spread him further, hips working harder as he fucked into him with abandon. They’d been going for so long that he was dripping sweat and his own cock was ruddy with need but he loved every moment of it. “Gavin, gods blood…”

 

“That’s what I want to hear, my name on your lips,” Gavin huffed with a grin. “All the others have had you like this but you are _my_ queen. You always have been and always will be.” He leaned down and brushed their cheeks, breath washing over flushed skin. “They can’t spoil you like I can.”

 

Ryan clutched his shoulder as Gavin bottomed out, spearing him so deeply he thought he could feel it in the back of his throat. “My king!”

 

“With enough blood magic we can even bare a youngling,” Gavin muttered in his ear, grinding into the tight hole to feel it drag against his cock. He exhaled a breath of pleasure and almost lazily nuzzled the prince’s hair. “Think of them, my love. They’d be gorgeous, they would rule _all_.”

 

Ryan flushed. “St-Stop talking about children while you’re fucking me.”

 

Hazel eyes flashed pure gold and he pulled out to stab back in sharply enough to make the human whimper. “Get used to it, little prince. It will happen sooner than you think.”

 

Ryan gasped in surprise as Gavin threw his leg over his shoulder and bent him in half, casually using his strength to move him how he wanted and fucking deeper. It felt like a blissful wound and he staggered between pain and pleasure. Gavin’s cock rolled right over his prostate and the rough, jabbing thrusts were _perfection_. Ryan felt raw all the way through but sparks were shooting through him.

 

Then Ryan felt it. Something like a knot but more forgiving. He remembered Jeremy and Michael again but this was different. When Gavin thrust to the hilt he felt a swell push against his hole. The pressure was heavenly but it was still so strange. He squirmed as Gavin’s cock fattened up somehow, pushing him even further to his limit as the faux-knot squeezed tight along his rim. The king hiked Ryan’s legs up over his shoulder and the new angle made him cry out, the sound choking off into a whine when hands pinned his wrists to the nest. He was held down in every sense, barely able to wriggle around the the long cock and the foreign swell working into his hole.

 

“The more you squirm the more it’ll hurt. Stay still.”

 

Ryan made a confused noise as the fake knot popped inside him. “Gavin?”

 

Gavin chuckle darkly and kept the prince in place, rocking his hips. “I’m going to breed you.” Ryan’s shocked looked only made him fuck in slow, deep grinds that had them both shaking. “Yes, my darling love, that’s my brood.”

 

Ryan’s jaw dropped, blushing as he grew hot all over. “Wh-What’s…?”

 

It hit him. He could feel slickness all the way up inside him, the slide of the lump easing into his body and settling like a weight in the bottom of his stomach. It doesn’t hurt but he started squirming again. _Eggs_. “I...I don’t have that power, my king. The gods haven’t blessed me with that.”

 

Gavin hummed whimsically. “I told you, blood can fix anything. A little potion, a little spell, ask the Old Gods for a favor and they can give you a fertile little womb.”

 

Ryan was honestly horrified but found himself filled with a certain breathless excitement. He could have Gavin’s children? He never thought such a thing was possible. He imagined one day he would have to marry a princess and leave his suitors behind. Ray teased him with the idea often enough but for it to be a reality was almost too much.

 

Was he ready? No. Did he want it? _God yes._

 

Another egg pressed against his hole and he started to grow hazy. Maybe it was the sluggish thrusts that rocked pleasure through him or it was something in the copious amount of fluid pouring from the king’s cock. Ryan’s eyes were dark and his jaw went slack as the thickest part of the egg slit past his rim and followed the shaft to work deep within him. He spasmed as it rubbed across his prostate, his own dick dripping heavily but no seed spilling.

 

Gavin growled above him, watching his every expression as a third egg slid out of his own inner sack to glide into the prince’s receptive body. “You’re beautiful, my prince. So tight around me like the perfect sheath. The Old Gods will bless you and you will look gorgeous swollen with my child.”

 

The third and fourth egg were smaller and came fast. They pushed mercilessly past Ryan’s hole and ran down the length of Gavin’s cock to rest within the heat of the prince’s belly. _Belly_. Ryan thrashed under the king’s body and hands, panic sweeping over his face as he realized they were going somewhere that would hurt them.

 

“Am I killing them?” Ryan bleated. “I don’t want to hurt them, Gavin, please! I can’t birth them-”

 

Gavin hushed him with a kiss. “Your pretty little body will absorb them and take in their nutrients. They will keep you healthy and lush, my love. They will keep you strong until the time comes when you swell with our heir.”

 

 _Heir_. The word wrung strong with Ryan. Another egg pushed at his hole and he finally came, screaming into the room and digging his nails deep into the king’s skin.

 

Gavin buried his face in his throat and scraped his teeth across his fluttering pulse. “Mine. Mine. _Mine_. Take them, my Queen. Get a real taste of the life I will give you.”

 

o0o

 

Ryan lay on his side and cradled his bulging belly, moaning in pleasurable discomfort at the dozen eggs that pushed against his flesh as well as the clear fluid dribbling steadily from his aching hole. Gavin was spooned up behind him making a rough purring noise of content, pressed close and rubbing the new bulge like it truly was his offspring.

 

“I love you,” Gavin confessed into his ear, making his heart flutter. “My mate. My Queen. _Mine_.”

 

Ryan hummed and tilted his head so the king could lay little kisses all over his throat. He was useless from the countless climaxes, head stuffy and eyes heavy with exhaustion. He panted lightly from the unique pressure in his stomach but he enjoyed it.

 

Truly, he wanted it to be real.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
